vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117111-drop-3-needs-to-come-out-this-tuesday
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ pretty much this. I know you really want the drop, evade but people are still posting bugs in the ptr forum so I feel what you're saying isn't completely right :P | |} ---- ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/117052-scheduled-downtime-102814/ 13 hours of downtime. | |} ---- Monday: Well Chua be honest here....is Monday.... Tuesday: Ideal day of week. Nasty Monday gone, whole week to fix things. Wednesday: Well, cubs have half day. Need wildstar to keep cubs occupied. Thursday: Is bit late to do big thing now, only have Friday left to fix Friday: End of week, Chua think most Humans already in party mode. Weekend: Working on weekend? No No No There. Chua given Scientific facts why Tuesday best day. | |} ---- Chua has cubs?! | |} ---- Chua was speaking in General. As far as Chua knows, has no cubs of own..... | |} ---- ---- Rack Space is the physical space you take on a server rack. Every server takes one to more slots. In most datacenters you pay per slot you're taking up. So if they can consolidate the amount of space they need now with the megaserver technology, they should as it will safe them quite a lot of money. To give you an example of Rack Space: Now imagine you don't need half of that because it's all handled by lesser servers. If you remove it and just store the hardware somewhere or use it in other NCSoft products, you can lower your expenses. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- NA servers only afaik. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is only true if you are being hosted at a colocation. It's been my experience that most large companies own their data centers. There are plenty of good reasons to be hosted at a third party data center; Disaster recovery requirements or remote presence in an area where you have no physical assets or you need better network connectivity by being closer to the internet backbone. These are just a few, the third option is most likely for a company hosting large game servers. Third party hosting can also be cheaper than building your own data center but it depends on the scale of your operation. If they use a colocation then physical space has a significant cost associated. If they own their data center, there is no monetary cost for the rack space only opportunity cost; in that space could be used for a different project. The real price would be power consumption for running excessively redundant/unused hosts. | |} ---- Yep, but unfortunately we have no idea about this. My guess is that they are co-located, since they're in Frankfurth Europe for the EU Servers, which hosts the most datacenters like Cogent, Telia and Level3, which are co-located where you rent out rack space or even a room for your company. No idea what the US center is, but I'm betting on co-location there as well since Carbine is a new company and not sure if they or NCSoft actually own their own datacenters. | |} ---- ---- ---- Game has an international audience, seems rather weird to politicize the day of a patch release according to an American holiday that's not free of controversy itself... | |} ---- Chua, this is well worth additional study to see if your irrefutable conclusion can be extended to other topics. You should submit these results to the Journal of Weekology and apply for some follow-up funding from the Royal Collegium. *nodnod* | |} ---- Has there been some kind of announcement that they're dropping it on that day I didn't hear about? | |} ---- ---- Naw, Abn is posting proactively I guess. | |} ---- "Campaign" seems a bit much, given it's just you advicating this and there were no replies or support of any sort for this in your immediately locked thread. If there is support elsewhere, you failed to point to it. I also don't see why Wildstar being available on Veteran's Day is any different from it being available any other day. Presumably the Veterans for whom Wildstar is their only option for entertainment or socialization will also require the game to be running on the 10th, or the 18th, or any arbitrary day. Perhaps it should be available 24/7/365, so to never stop honoring those who sacrificed so much? Much more importantly, though, WoD is out two days later. Since Drop 3 is widely considered to be Carbine's "best foot forward" for the game, and many believe it's make or break, the 11 th would seem to be the appropriate time for the release of D3, especially from a hype and marketing perspective. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Considering it's a national holiday, and devs are going to want to be in the office when Drop 3 is released, it's probably not going to be released on Veterans' Day. Also, you might not want to use the Ebola virus as an avatar if your message is that we should respect the sacrifices others have made. | |} ---- Depends. Many US places opt for the day after Thanksgiving instead. | |} ---- My message is that I don't want 12 hours of downtime on my day off. | |} ---- ---- You started a thread about this saying that it would be disrespectful to veterans if Drop 3 is released on Veterans Day. In retrospect, I see that you weren't being serious, but people have posted similar things quite seriously in other gaming forums regarding Veterans Day, Memorial Day and Pearl Harbor Day. | |} ---- ----